memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Star Trek: New Frontier/Uneasy Allies/Act Five
In the large room the away team and Sela are in shocked by the sight their seeing as Taris who has gone mad turns to them as Sela walks up to her. Can't you see it they'll help us restore Romulus to what it was before the Supernova that destroyed our home and half of our people, Sela you don't understand they promised to restore our home and people Taris says as she looks at her. Mitchell walks up to her. Taris its over we're bring you in Commander Mitchell says as she looks at her. Taris looks at her. Sela from out of nowhere kicks Taris off the ledge as Mitchell, Ral, and Morlon are shocked by what they saw. WHY DID YOU DO THAT SHE WAS WANTED BY THE FEDERATION! Mitchell shouts as she grabs Sela by her collar. Then the Sphere shakes and they stumble as they see a Herald vessel rise facing them. MOVE! Mitchell shouts as she looks at the others and Sela. They run as the vessel fires its energy beam and destroys the ledge as the doors closed and then Herald soldiers beam in and pursue them all the way to the gate. KEEP MOVING! Mitchell shouts as she's firing her hand phaser. One of the soldiers takes a hit and falls to the ground as the Away Team runs and they enter the gate as it shuts down. Back on Nopada One the Away Team is breathing hard as Mitchell looks around. WHERE'S SELA! Mitchell says as she looks around. Ral chimes in. She was right behind me as we entered the gate Lieutenant Ral says as she looks at them. Mitchell tapped her combadge. Away team to Olympia three to beam up Commander Mitchell says as she speaks into the com. The away team beams off the planet. On the bridge Mitchell, Ral, and Morlon get to their posts as Felix looks at her. Commander VanZyl is responding well to treatment Captain Martin says as he looks at his first officer. They sit in their chairs. Captain Alliance Command has ordered us to meet up with three other Starfleet vessels and a single Klingon warship Lieutenant Morlon says as he turns from the Ops console and looks at Captain Martin. Ensign Sanderson chimes in. Course set and laid in Captain Ensign Sanderson says as he turns to Captain Martin. Engage Captain Martin says as he gives the order. Ensign Sanderson presses the warp button. Olympia's three engine rings power up and the ship leaps into warp. Approaching the coordinates now Captain Ensign Sanderson says as he turns to Captain Martin. Drop us out of warp Captain Martin says as he gives the order. Power hums down as Captain Martin and Commander Mitchell are shocked by the sight of what their seeing. My god Captain Martin says as he gets up from his Captain's Chair. The Sphere is over a thousand meters in diameter Captain Lieutenant Morlon says as she looks at he console and turns to Captain Martin. Get me Alliance Command I think we've got a problem Captain Martin says as he is still looking at the main viewer. Aye, Captain Lieutenant Morlon says as she inputs commands into the ops console. In sickbay Commander VanZyl is sitting up on the main bio-bed as Doctor Jameson is scanning her. You're responding well to treatment Commander Doctor Jameson says as he looks at the young Trill Commander. VanZyl smiles. Thanks Doc how's Gaius doing? Commander VanZyl says and then turns to seeing Gaius on the bio-bed still out like a light. He sighs. He's responding well but Sela did a number on his Borg implants I've seen his charts to Seven of Nine at Starfleet Corps of Engineering to see if she can help me figure out what we can do to help him Doctor Jameson says as he looks at Gaius on the Bio-Bed then turns to Commander VanZyl. In the war room a holo-graphic image of Admiral Martin is standing along with an image of Admiral Janeway, Admiral Quinn and Admiral Picard. As you can see Admirals this Sphere came from the Andromeda galaxy, we're sending our data to the Starfleet Science department hopefully they can figure out what we can do Commander Mitchell says as she's briefing them. So the Iconian forces are looking for away to invade the Alpha Quadrant? Admiral Janeway says as she chimes in. We're dispatching a fleet to a starbase in a nearby sector we're gathering a large force to combat the Iconian fleet Admiral Quinn says as he chimes in. I've got the Enterprise dispatched to a nearby sector to keep the system in our control Admiral Picard says as he chimes in. So we're in a tough spot then Admiral Martin says as he chimes in. We need to find a plan a damn good one Captain Martin says as he looks at the Admirals. The Olympia is with the task force near the Iconian sphere.